Hitachiin Love Triangle!
by TheMarissaNight
Summary: Past memories get stirred around when a girl shows up that knows the Hitachiin twins well. But the shocking announcement of her forced engagement has set the Twins on a downward spiral. Realizing their love for her, it's a race against the clock to convince her not to comply with her father's wishes to marry.
1. Enter- Kisuru!

Hello my loves! I know it's been a while, but I have fallen in love with Ouran Highschool Host Club!

As you can tell by the title, the Hitachiin brothers (or the Twins) are my favourite. There will be a little twist with this though! :)

Anyways! I hope you all love it!

* * *

My shoes clicked briskly against the ground as I ran through the hallways. My red hair swished awkwardly against my back, and I wheezed in an attempt to draw a breath.

I turned my last corner and ran down the corridor, to the giant doors I knew I had to go through. Scrambling to gasp for air, I put my hands on my knees, sucking in breath now. Placing my hand against the large doors, I pushed.

"Welcome."

The voices were pleasant, but there were only two that I was truly looking for. 7 boys stood in front of me – scratch that, 6 boys and 1 girl, in a boy's uniform.

My mind fumbled, sorting out who was who in seconds.

The tall blond sitting on the chair had to be Tamaki Suoh. His startling blue eyes were pleasant and quite kind. He held an heir about him of extreme aristocracy. _He must be the King_, I realized.

Next was a boy with short black hair, and gray eyes covered by glasses. Kyoya Otori. I recognized him through many interactions. He seemed shocked to see me, almost like it didn't register that I was here.

Another tall… like monstrously tall man stood next to him. I assumed a 3rd year. Ah, yes, Mori I believed he was called. A small blond boy – Honey – was on his shoulders.

The next one – the female in boys clothing – I didn't recognize. She didn't look like she belonged in this kind of environment. Then again I shouldn't be talking, I, too, was wearing the boy's uniform.

Finally, the two people I came to see most. The Hitachiin brothers. Hikaru and Kaoru were as dear to me as any of my friends. Both standing straight and tall, a devilish look on each of their faces. This slowly melted into shock when they saw me. With ginger colored hair and golden brown eyes they looked intriguing.

"Kisuru?" Their voices blended together, saying my name like a gentle caress upon a cheek.

"Kao! Hika!" I lunged towards them, wrapping my arms around each of their necks, as they too, wound their arms around my waist, squeezing me gently.

"It's been forever Kisu!" I knew I would like to hear them talk together forever. It was a sound so pleasing, I could barely contain my excitement.

"It has indeed!" I turned to Hikaru. "How have you been Hika? You've grown!" I placed a hand on his hair. "And look! You're spikey hair is sooooo much cuter!" I now turned to Kaoru. "Kao! I've missed you! It's been so long! I love the way your eyes twinkle when you're surprised! You look so adorable with that expression!"

They laughed at each other, or maybe me, I'm not sure which.

Tamaki cleared his throat, forcing us to turn to him. "Care to introduce me?"

"Oh yes. This is-"

"Kisuru Makoto, King."

I bowed low, "It's nice to meet you, Tamaki Suoh." His expression lit up.

"You've heard of me?"

I blinked at him, "Why, yes, you're the King aren't you?"

Tama flew around the room in over-indulged happiness. I grinned.

We sat down at a beautiful table, everyone else pulling up a seat. I now knew who the unknown member was. Haruhi – a scholar student with a big debt on her head. The Twins seemed ecstatic with my arrival. They were practically vibrating from it.

"So what brings you back here, Kisu?"

I grimaced, "Well, Father decided it was time to move back to Japan. I lived in Germany, Greece, and America for a while. But nothing seemed quite like home unless you two were accompanying me." They laughed good naturedly.

But that's where my happy attitude died.

"Father said… he's planned a marriage for me."

A look of shock and genuine upset and anger crossed the Twins faces. I had been friends with the Twins since they were kids. I was the only one they were close to. I could tell them apart with ease that astounded them. It was the reason we had gotten so close. I moved when I was about 10, and only now moved back. We always kept in touch, and I tried to come home during summer vacation to be with them. But for the past two years things got difficult, what with my father and all.

The Twins knew how upset I was about this as well. A fear of mine had always been to marry someone I didn't love. If I didn't love them, I believed I shouldn't marry them. My father was getting no gain out of it; nor was Makoto Corp, the company my father owned.

"Since Mama passed last summer…" I realized I forgot to tell them that, but I ignored the sympathetic looks I was getting now. "Father decided I was old enough to gain a fiancée. And so… he arranged to have me marry Yuki Tsuneo."

Kyoya frowned, an angry tic working his way into his jaw.

"You… you can't be serious!" I turned to Hikaru, whose voice was full of fury. "You can't go through with this Ki! You cannot! This isn't who you are. This isn't who your mother would want you to be. You won't be happy! Doesn't your father realize that?"

"He doesn't care." My voice was only a whisper, but they looked as though I had just screamed my heart out.

"He… doesn't care?" Kao's voice was soft now too.

"I'm his only child. He needs me to do my duty… and he believes this is fulfilling it. Since mama passed, he says I haven't been the same…"

I saw the scene, once again, flash before my eyes.

_ Mama smiled brightly at me. "Well, Kisuru, where should we shop today?"_

_ "I don't care, Mama!" I was just happy to be able to spend some time with her today._

_ "What about that adorable little boutique I saw across the street yesterday? I'm sure the hotel guards would allow us just to do that."_

_ A happy smile lit up my face, "Okay!"_

_ Getting dressed quickly, I looked at mama carefully._

_ She had brilliant red hair, exactly like me. It waved, and curled, and straightened perfectly. Today she wore it in gorgeous curls, while mine was waved. Her eyes were an enticing blue color. One that looked translucent to the thick black ring surrounded the iris. I was the spitting image of her. _

_ After talking with the guards for a moment, we were allowed to walk across the street. Papa was always so paranoid what should happen to us if we weren't protected. _

_ The shopping seemed to take a couple hours, which it did. It was dark and raining by the time we left. Mama looked up into the sky, "The rain is so beautiful, isn't it, Kisu?"_

_ I could only agree. _

_ We began to cross the street, when I heard the screech of tires._

_ A careless driver drifted around the corner, now spinning out of control, heading straight for us. _

_ Just when it seemed the car would hit me, I felt nothing. It scared me. Was I dead?_

_ We hit the ground than. Mama had wrapped her arms around me, and taken the brunt of the hit, throwing us yards away. _

_ "Mama?" I crawled out of her arms, and began to shake her. The shock half wearing off and half feeling anew. _

_ No response came from her. "Mama…?" I felt so numb now. The pain was over-whelming. _

_ Blood coated my hands, my dress, my hair, the street. Everything was coated in blood. Mama's blood. _

_ Her skin had already turned blue from no oxygen. Her heart stilled moments ago. As the tears began to flow, I lifted my hands to my face, my eyes wide. _

_ "M… MAMA!"_

Before I had realized it, the terrifying vision ended, and there I was. Back in the room, my hand brought up to my face, where my vision slowly refocused to see my hands clean, and no blood on them.

Everyone had surrounded me.

"Kisu…?" Haruhi's words were light, like she was treading carefully.

"I'm… I'm okay."

"So you're really going to let your father tell you who you have to marry?" Hika's voice was harsh, and I flinched under the scrutiny of it.

"Hikaru!" Kao's voice held warning.

"So, you're going to go and marry this Yuki guy, without a second thought? You're going to dance along like a puppet for no reason at all? Is that how you want to live, Kisuru?!" Hikaru was yelling at me now. It took me by surprise.

Hika had never yelled at me before. We had always been so… together. The 3 of us never got mad at each other. And right now, Hikaru looked like he was going to kill me.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Hika." My throat constricted, and my eyes began to well with tears. "My father… he's the only thing I have left in this world."

"You have us!" With that, Hikaru lashed out. His slap came hard and fast. Kao jumped on him, but it was too late. The damage was done.

Looking like he just woke up from a bad dream, Hika reached for me. I flinched back, scared of what was to come. Taking a slow step back, Hikaru ran, leaving the room, and slamming the door behind him.

My unshed tears slipped over, leaving my cheek burning.


	2. Hikaru's feelings & Yuki Tsuneo!

Hey everyone! It seems like a lot of people love this story so far, which is good!

There will kind of be a mish-mash of different parts in it. Both from the manga and the anime. As well as some that are entirely different!

So, I hope you all enjoy the second chapter!

I'm trying to do it in first person, so you'll notice it'll change every once and a while. I will use the main 3 the most (Kisuru, Hikaru, and Kaoru - not necessarily in that order!).

And off we go! :)

* * *

**Hikaru**

I couldn't believe how quickly my anger snapped. I had always just been a jokester. But seeing Kisuru again was insane. She'd grown up so much. Her hair was in cute red ringlets, falling around her face and to the middle of her back.

Her eyes were an astonishing crystalized purple that seemed to see into my soul. Her skin looked porcelain.

And I had just slapped it.

Bunching up my right hand into a fist, I brought it to my head, cursing in it.

The look on her face tore through me.

"Hikaru." Kaoru's voice was soft as he placed a hand on my shoulder. During my mind-wandering's I had walked out to the pond. Kaoru must have been following me for a while.

I turned to my younger brother. His eyes were big, as though he was afraid of me. I bit my lip. "I'm sorry Kaoru. I don't know what happened. Hearing about her mother – she never even told us! Than this arranged marriage…" I looked away, disgusted at her father and at myself for being so over-emotional.

"You want to marry her?"

"Don't be stupid!"

"Hikaru, look at the way you're acting." Kao's voice was back to being soft. "It's obvious you have feelings for her."

_Crap._ My brother was a little bit to exceptional.

"Don't we both? We've been friends with her since we stood up!"

Thankfully that was my save, and Kaoru nodded. "Yes, you're right. I guess you're just more protective over her seeing as she is like your younger sister?"

Was he really giving me an out? Whatever, I took it. "Yes, exactly!"

He smiled lightly at me, "C'mon. Let's go back up. And apologize, Hikaru. She felt bad that she made you mad!"

**Kisuru**

Kao ran off as soon as Hikaru did. I brushed away my tears, and shook my head. Hikaru always let his emotions get the better of him.

"Are you okay?" Kyoya's voice was soft – a rare thing for him.

"I'm fine!" I chirped, waving away his concern. "I really don't think a slap is going to do enough damage to keep me down, do you?" I winked at him, and watched as a light flush decorated his face.

"You're a girl right?" Honey's voice was cheery, and it made me smile.

"Yes, I am."

"Why are you in a boy's uniform?"

I blinked at the blonde haired boy. "Why is Haruhi?"

They all looked amongst themselves.

"That is true. Why does Haruhi continue to wear the boy's uniform?" Everyone turned to her.

"I can't afford any other."

"Bzzzt. There has to be another reason."

I quirked my mouth a tad, "I bet you wouldn't like the girls uniform!" Each and every Host turned to stare at me, as though no one had ever thought of that before. Tamaki seemed flabbergasted. Kyoya snorted and turned away. Mori just blinked. Hunny nodded vigorously.

"You would look cute in it though, my darling Kisuru." A kiss was planted on my cheek, as I turned my head to Hikaru. His eyes dropped, before sliding back up to mine. "I'm sorry I hit you. Are you alright?" His hand was light as it was placed upon my cheek.

"Of course I'm alright!" I felt irked he would even ask.

His look was sheepish as he ran a hand through his hair. "Stupid question. Sorry." He glanced back at me quickly before glancing away. "But, you know…"

"You look cute when you're upset." Kao kissed my other cheek.

"You _guys_!" I huffed at them, knowing my face was turning a bright red. "You're always out to embarrass me! What is up with that?"

They just laughed and high fived each other.

"Kisuru!" The doors clattered open and all the boys stood. I turned around in my seat to see a tall boy approaching us. His hair was an eerie silver color, and his eyes were a light pink color. I realized this must be Yuki.

The Twins stood in front of me, as though to protect me from what was to come.

"Who are you?" I savoured their voices together. I had a feeling this would be one of the last times I would hear them.

The boy only sneered at them, regarding them with distain. He didn't even need to speak. The Twins knew. They all knew.

"I'm Yuki Tsuneo." The Tsuneo owned half of the real estate in the country. This made them a major condoner with anyone.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kyoya stiffen.

Tamaki stepped forward, a look of business on his face, although I had a feeling it was rare.

"What is it you want? If you're here for Kisuru, she's visiting among friends. You can come back later." His words held a threat.

Yuki sneered at him too, "Hmm. I don't think so Suoh. See, she's my fiancée. I say whether she stays or goes. And guess what? She'll be leaving with me. Kisuru, come!" It sounded more like an order to give a dog than to someone you were to marry.

Slowly I stood, despite the desperate looks of the Hitachiin brothers. Standing in front of Yuki, I craned my neck to look at him. "Yuki, I'm only visiting some old friends. I'll only be a little longer. I can some see you after."

He looked down at me, as though he thought I was hilarious.

_This_ is who my father wanted me to marry? This… this _thing_?! I couldn't even consider him human. He wouldn't let me see my friends. He wouldn't let me have any freedom. What kind of monster was he? I was wrong. I must have been. Father wasn't doing this for my benefit. He was doing it for his own!

Father must have realized a marriage between the two families would have boosted his connections, among other things. Did he realize how much of a jerk this Tsuneo was? What did it matter. Ever since Mama had died Papa never cared for anyone but himself.

That was something I had learned early on. After a bad nightmare about Mama's death, I went to Papa's room, hoping he would hug me and say, 'It's alright, my sweet girl. Everything will be fine.' Something he always used to do. But no, that night he lashed out. As I shook him up he pushed me away from him, letting me fall off his giant bed and onto the floor. He didn't even check if I was okay. 'Don't bug me!' was his only response.

I would marry this Tsuneo, knowing if I didn't my father would probably hit me. If he was here. Sending me here was his last act of severing his threads to my mother – someone he'd been forced to marry. I was supposed to live with this guy. This monster.

"Now, if you'll excuse me." I turned to walk back to the table with my friends.

His fingers latched around my wrist, gripping painfully. He yanked it high, drawing me near. "Ex_cuse_ you? You're _mine._ Do you hear me? _Mine. _Your father made it so. You will always be mine. And you do what I say, when I say." His hand snaked around my waist, drawing me near. "Aren't you all cute, dressed up in the boys uniform?" His lips inched towards mine, and when they were about to touch mine, I wiggled, trying to get free.

Rage darkened his gaze. Letting my waist go, he grabbed my shirt at the neck, ripping it all the way down. After a satisfied smirk, he ripped it off me. Leaving my torso bare except for a light under shirt.

Everyone began to shout at him. Snorting at them, he pushed my chest hard, making me fly backwards. I landed in the Twins arms in a heap.

"I'll see you at home, _sweetheart_." The word was sinister as he whispered it.

Leaving the room, I sank down to the floor, drawing my knees to my chest in an attempt to cover myself, and quell the shaking my body was wreaking havoc on me.


	3. Whips & Chains may break my bones

Hello everyone! Thanks for coming back more and more! :)

So, this chapter gets a little... um... interesting you may say. But this is where I want you lovely people to come in!

Read though till the very end to hear what I want you to do! :) Thank you!

* * *

My head was pounding when my eyes opened. Someone's jacket was covering me. Sitting up, I clutched the piece of cloth to me. I was on the ornate couch that sat in the Hosts room. Glancing about me I noticed no one was there.

I shrugged the jacket on and wince. My arm hurt from being tossed like that. Glancing to my wrist, I bit my lip, realizing it was bruised. I rubbed it slowly, and looked around once more.

"It must be… after school."

Now I was talking to myself? Dear god, life must be fun!

Getting up, I stepped over to the window. Sure enough, dusk had fallen. Placing a finger to my lips, I looked down at my uniform and sighed. I needed another pair of clothes.

It seemed like I wasn't the only one to have thought that.

Laid out on the chair across from the couch was an outfit for me. Picking it up it dawned on me that it must be from the Twins' mom's collection. Without realizing it, a smile worked its way onto my face. Hugging the clothes tight to my chest, I let out a light laugh.

I changed quickly. A gorgeous light blue top that had no sleeves was layered under a long white coat that also had no sleeves. As it was it didn't button up or zip up. It flowed in the wind, so to speak. The pants were a simple pair of blue jeans. Light, with little rips here and there. Ironic how the Twins knew my size huh?

_Well_, my subconscious reared its head. _You have slept in the same bed as them. Both of them. At the same time. _

I shushed it down, slightly embarrassed at myself for bringing that up again. My outfit did make me look like a girl, which, I guess, was one good thing.

Now, I had to find the Twins.

And hopefully not run into my _fiancée_ on the way. I shuddered. He _was_ a monster. Who would purposely hurt a woman like that?

Disgusted, I left the room, and wandered down the hallway.

The school was creepier as the sun slowly began to set. I grabbed my cellphone from my pocket, and dialed a number.

I frowned as I realized Kaoru wasn't answering his phone. Hanging up, I dialed Hika, still to no avail. I grumbled to myself as I snapped my phone shut.

Well, I guess I was walking.

What started off as a good idea slowly dwindled as the sun set. It had been so long since I was last here, everything had changed. I didn't even remember how to get to the Hitachiin household!

I bit my lip indecisively, what was I going to do?

Wandering seemed to be my best bet.

Sadly.

There was a cute café that was still open after a few more blocks. Seeing as I had some money and no idea where to go, I figured some coffee would be good.

As I stepped into the small shop the warm and wondrous smells greeted me. I inhaled deeply.

"What, your first time in a coffee house?" I blinked at the voice. It was vaguely familiar, and yet I couldn't place it.

I looked around, scatter-brained, to who could be speaking to be.

But the only one in the shop, besides two female workers, was a raven haired male. He glanced up to me over his steaming cup of cappuccino. His eyes made me gasp. They were both a startling blue, with a thick black outline. They held a person captivated. I realized this is what my eyes must look like to other people.

"Don't you remember me Kisuru?"

"Um… should I?"

"Preferably."

"Well, you would be highly mistaken than."

The teenaged boy chuckled, flashing me a sweet smile. "It's me, Kisu. It's Sujio."

I still stared at him like he was my insane stalker.

"Sujio Nasagawa! You must remember, right? Well, now you probably wouldn't want to. I heard you're to marry Yuki, correct? No doubt your father's accord. He always seemed to be hard-headed when it came to you. Anyways, my mother married Yuki's father 3 years ago. He's my big brother now."

My jaw dropped, "Suji? No way!"

I _did_ remember him. Suji was my neighbour, and before I was close with the Twins, one of my best friends. It felt strange seeing him grown up now. The last time I saw him was… I don't actually know. I must have been about 3 or 4. No one was sure what happened, but he stopped talking to me. I guess that was over now.

"How have you been?"

"Good, good. I see you've moved back here, huh? I guess that's from this stupid marriage thing. I can't believe your father and Yuki's dad. What morons!"

I chuckled and slid into the seat across from him. "I wish he would listen to reason. But, obviously, he won't. And to top it all off, this Yuki…"

"He's… a _charmer_ isn't he?" Suji shook his head. "He's a snot-nosed wussy man-child if you ask me. I have no idea why your father wants _him_ as a son in law. It's just…"

"Terrible, isn't it?"

"What happened to coming home, _dear_?" A shiver shot down my spine. I was getting sick and tired of this guy popping up everywhere.

"Yuki, hey. I was just chatting with her. No harm done."

If looks could kill, Suji would be dead. "I didn't ask for your words, _boy_. I was talking to her."

"Way to make me sound like a pet." I hadn't realized I spoke until Yuki's hand was firmly clenched around my throat.

"Time to go." His tone was harsh, as he snatched me out into the cold air.

"Suji!"

"Shut up," Yuki hissed as he shoved me into a car. Suji ran outside, making a grab for the door when Yuki closed it, locking the doors. It was sickening.

Waving like he had no problems in the world, Yuki told the driver to leave, and we shot off in the darkness. I turned in my seat, screaming out Suji's name.

Yuki rolled his eyes at my attempts, "Oh, give it up. He can't hear you, and no one will come to your rescue."

Slowly, I turned around in my seat. "What is this? Am I not allowed to have my own life? My father will not stand for this!"

"Your father knows I rule everyone with an iron fist. It was the reason he chose me instead of Suji. You're too wild. To free thinking. It's a problem. Can't have someone like that, now can we?" His laugh chilled my bones.

I looked out the window, burning with fury. Someone would come. I knew it.

But after an hour of driving, I was beginning to lose hope. No one was tailing us, no one was stopping the car. It was like I was forgotten about.

Abruptly the car stopped, and Yuki grabbed my arm. Wrenching it, he dragged me out of the vehicle and into a dark building. We walked down a set of stairs, also enclosed in darkness.

"Wait here," he pushed me into something hard, letting the breath go out of me.

Lights were flicked on, and suddenly I couldn't breathe. It looked like something out of a horror movie. A table with straps on it, sharp tools lying all over. Chains from the ceiling. Shackles on the wall.

Yuki was back in front of me. "We need to break that spirit. And I know two ways. 1. Rape. But by the looks of you, it wouldn't work. As much as I'd enjoy that," he took my chin, and grabbed my breast in a rough grip before letting go. "I'd much rather wait and do it in front of those stupid Twins you want to cling to. Now, 2. Torture, which is why you are here. I will whip you, hit you, and break you down, piece by piece. Until the time comes where you are submissive, you will be placed here with me every night for 3 hours. Get used to it, princess."

"I will not stand for this!" His hand shot out past my hand, his body shoving hard against mine, making me run into the wall again.

"You don't have a choice. In this marriage you are mine to do with what I wish. And I _hate_ people who don't listen to orders."

I gasped as he grabbed my hands roughly, chaining them above my head in a tight vice.

Yuki grinned, making his eyes glow, as he murmured, "Let the fun begin."

* * *

Now! You have 2 choices. Seeing as most of you hate Yuki, I think I know how this will go, but I still want to see which you think would be better.

Choice A:

Time skip. The next day at school, and Kisuru goes into the Host Club room. She looked pale, & gaunt. The torture went through and within one night she's merely a shadow of what she once was. The guys try to make a plan to save her.

Choice B:

Suji comes with the Hitachiin brothers to save her. Barely anything has happened (at least nothing to involve going to the hospital!) & they take her away from there. She stays with the Hitachiin family. But in doing so, Yuki wants even more control over her and will stop at nothing to get her back. Once again, a plan to save her is thrown in there.

Simply make the review saying Choice A or Choice B. The most votes will win and the story will be continued as so! :)

Once again, thank you for being interested in Hitachiin Love Triangle! 3


	4. And Eventually Destroy Me!

Hello my gorgeous readers! :) I assume you've been waiting for this for a long time, right? (well, a week or so at least!)

The choices were made, and the votes counted!

Choice A won! Kisuru will be torture, and be a mere shell of the bubbly girl who made the Twins happy!

I hope you enjoy (I know I did writing this! Crap, that makes me sound twisted doesn't it?) this wonderful chapter called 'And Eventually Destroy Me'. [If you check the title of Chapter 2, you'll understand the titles for 2 & 3! :D ]

* * *

**Kaoru**

It had been a long night. I was up almost the whole night, waiting for Kisuru to come to our house. I knew she would. But didn't she get our note? I had left her a note, right beside her on the table. She had to have seen it… right? I couldn't believe how frustrated I was right now. It was insane. I felt like I was going crazy.

The door opened to the Hosts room, and we all looked up, a smile in greeting.

Until I saw her.

Kisuru's skin was ashen, pale to what the bright hue of pink it once was. Her eyes were dull, somewhat listless. It seemed like the color had been sucked out of them. Ki wouldn't even look up; she kept her eyes glued to the floor. Her movements were slow, jerky. Her body was even shaking! Kisu looked like a shell now. Like all of her personality had been sucked out of her.

"Kisu…?" Hikaru whispered his eyes wide.

Kyoya rushed towards her. Just as he stepped in front of her, he stopped. Still, she didn't look at him.

"Kisu… did you go to the hospital?" We all shared confused looks. The hospital? Why?

She only shook her head.

"Was it…?" Kyoya didn't even finish his sentence before she nodded.

It was like a chain reaction. Kyoya fists his hands, than his phone was out. He was yelling to someone about getting a doctor, than his phone was off and he was turning towards us.

"Do _not_ let her out of your sight. Ever." His words were fierce. The look on his face was even scarier.

"Kyo, what happened?" Honey looked like he was about to cry.

Kyoya raked a hand through his hair. "It's… inexcusable. What he did."

"What happened?" Mori repeated Honey's question. An angry tic working its way into his jaw.

Kyoya glanced to Kisu, before speaking in a low tone. "She was beaten. Severely. Ki should be in a hospital right now. It was traumatic whatever happened. Look at her eyes! She can't even look at us."

He was right. We all knew it.

**Hikaru**

I couldn't believe my eyes when the doctor finally came. They had slowly – almost pain-staking – took off her jacket, and her shirt. Giving her a towel to cover up her modesty, the doctor looked at her back.

I wanted to throw up, and I could tell Kaoru wanted to as well. Cuts, deep and wide, covered her back. It looked like she had been whipped. Bruises covered her arms and her wrists. I don't even know what happened on her abdomen. The area between her stomach and her breasts was so marred; I was amazed she wasn't crying in pain.

The doctor touched her back gently. Kisu grimaced and whimpered.

"Watch what you're doing!" I grabbed the doctor around the collar of his shirt. "If you hurt her, I swear to god nothing will be able to stop me from hurting you!"

"All is well, sir. I need to judge the severity of the wounds. I promise I'll make sure she hurts as little as possible. But until I can accurately place how bad these are, I will need to touch her."

Kaoru glared at him, "You better make sure she'll be alright. Or else."

"Guys. Guys, you have to calm down! How will she be helped if you're interfering with the medical aspect of things?" As always, Haruhi was the voice of reason.

I let the doctor go, my brain still wound up from everything.

**Kisuru**

Another land was laid on my back and I winced. It felt like fire was coursing through me. Last night had been… a nightmare. More than a nightmare. Yuki had done… there was so much Yuki had done.

And the sickest part about it all? He seemed to get _pleasure_ from doing it to me. He had whipped my back; he had taken a knife and some other item to my stomach. He grabbed my arms so hard, it felt like he had broken my arm. My thighs had cuts on them from a razor. And yet, that was only the beginning. He still continued to torture me.

I was broken. I was a shell. I was no longer me.

Another touch and I whimpered. Everything hurt. For a few seconds, there was nothing. After an antagonized wait something cold touched my back, making me jump and cry out. That coldness faded away to something soothing.

Slowly, I felt myself slip away into darkness.

**Hikaru**

I watched her face contort from pain to relaxation. It made me breathe a sigh of relief.

"We need to do something." Tamaki finally spoke. "We can't let her go anywhere with that Yuki again." He spat when he said Yuki.

"I agree with you. But it looks like her father doesn't care…" Kyoya was standing at his laptop, typing furiously, before he turned it around for everyone to see. "He didn't 'arrange' anything. He _sold_ her to Yuki for a fine sum. She doesn't know this, for obvious reasons. And we keep it that way. He father wants nothing to do with her since her mother's death. She's been dropped in the care of nannies, servants, maids, and even, at one point, her mother's sister. Sadly, she, too, died, so Kisuru was sent back. Not once since her mom's death had she lived with her father that much. It seems she fibbed a little. I may be thinking otherwise, but did she not say her mother died last summer? It must have been because the Twins were here. It was when she was… around the age of 6 maybe. It's hard to tell. She moved around so much, for whatever reason, I'm not sure. We have no choice though." His laptop snapped shut with a loud 'click!'

"We get her out of there. Now. We have no other choice. She will stay with the Twins from now on. I will get the police to be her bodyguards henceforth. She will never be without the company of the guards, or one of us. And whatever happens, if Yuki comes near, we get her out of there."

Everyone nodded in agreement, realizing the seriousness of the situation. There was no room for hesitation.

My fists flexed once again as I stood over her sleeping peacefully. How could someone harm her? Better yet, how could someone _sell_ her? The thought made bile rise in my throat once again. People were disgusting. It didn't matter if you were a commoner or not. If you were divided into _us_ or _them_.

Even when we were divided, Kisu had wormed her way into our hearts. She had made us open up. Even when little, she knew us. Not as 'the Twins'. But as 'Kaoru' and 'Hikaru'. She could tell us apart. With just a look, she could make us smile. When she left… we retreated into ourselves again. But, during the summers, it was like we were experiencing… experiencing the sun for the first time in our lives. It was beautiful.

Tears pooled up in my eyes as I looked at her. How could someone so exquisite… be a mere shadow now?

* * *

So what do you think? Please review! :) Once again, thank you all for enjoying Hitachiin Love Triangle!


	5. I Love Her, I Love Her Not!

Hello again everyone! I'm so happy that you all love my fanfiction! And I must say, thank you so much Micadee123! Everytime you comment I end up laughing! Don't worry, it's in a good way. I'll take the compliment that I'm a good writer, and if I wasn't, you might not have read this!

Thank you to all my fans (I can call you guys that, right?) for enjoying my writing so much! Maybe, someday, I'll finish writing my book and tell you guys so you can all read it! At least, that's my current goal haha. If it ever gets published I shall let you guys know at least!

Anyways, this chapter was a little bit shorter, but a lot of information is in it!

Thank you all for reading. Please review and tell me what you think!

Now, without further adooooooooooooooooo!

* * *

**Kaoru**

Absentmindedly, I ran a hand through my hair. Hikaru was off worrying and freaking out in a corner, while I remained clearer headed. Like my brother, I couldn't believe what happened to her. Our dearest Kisu. How _dare_ her father _sell_ her! What was wrong with the world where a girl could be bartered and sold? It was a disgusting notion. I would say it was commoner, yet it wasn't even that.

"In thought, Hitachiin?" A shiver shot down my spine at the voice. Of course Yuki would show up now. I only snorted than snarled at him.

The silver haired boy laughed, "Don't be like that. I've only come to ask you where my fiancée is."

I ignored him and continued down the hallway.

"After all, she still has more will to be broken."

I whirled around, my fist curling before it hit his face. He stumbled back; visibly astonished I would do such a thing. My knuckles stung, but I didn't care. How dare this piece of trash treat Kisuru like an object to be played with!

"You are _never_ going to get your hands on her again! Do you hear me, Tsuneo? You will stay the hell away from her! If you ever come close to her, I will kill you myself. I don't care if I get thrown in jail!"

Yuki's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You're going to threaten me? You're _pathetic_, Hitachiin. I don't care which one you are. I don't care who the hell you _think_ you are. What are you? Some kind of leech? Don't you understand anything? She is not yours. She will never be yours. Neither of you Twins will have her! Ever!"

I flexed my fingers as though I was going to hit him again. "No, _you_ don't understand anything. She's not a toy. She is someone who is valued. And Kisu has more kindness in her little toe than you do in your whole body!"

"Damn rights." Yuki only laughed.

"You need to fuck off," I hissed angrily, shoving him into a wall, and turning back to walk away again.

"Don't tell me you _love_ her." I hesitated in my next step. Did I love her? I know I liked her. After all, she was one of my best friends. Always had been. But love? I frowned to myself. Did I truly love her? I wasn't sure.

No. I knew.

"Yes. I do love her." My voice was steady, even though I felt like my entire body was shaking.

Yuki snorted. "You love her? Disgusting. How can you love someone like her? She's broken and tainted. There is no love for people like that. She only deserves our scorn."

"Our scorn?" I turned, slightly puzzled about what he meant.

"Yes, we are higher in the world than she is. She is, what you guys call, _commoner_." He said it like it was the vilest thing ever.

For the first time ever, I felt like calling someone a commoner was _wrong_. In fact, it almost hurt physically.

"Kisuru is no commoner. Her mama was the famed Black Butterfly. She was a woman who conquered 3 dozen companies. No one was higher in the world than her. She married Kisuru's father because of her own parents – a secret unannounced to her daughter. Kisuru owns almost all of Japan, and most of America. Her mother's maiden name was Masaki. As in Masaki Corporations."

Yuki's breath was sucked in sharply. "Her father sold the Masaki heir to me?" He pondered this for a moment, before he threw his head back laughing. "I am going to own half the world! This is exciting!"

The next punch wasn't from me.

**Hikaru**

"You know nothing about her. She's higher on the food chain than you, garbage. With a simple flick of her wrist, she could have your entire family put out of business."

Tsuneo chuckled, "And when I marry her, I'll throw you out of business. Now that I know exactly who she is, I won't give her up to any of you. She is mine. From this moment forward she will always be mine. It's time for you birdies to fly away."

"No, you're wrong, Tsuneo." Kaoru came to stand beside me. I wrested my arm on his shoulder. "Kisuru Masaki is someone we won't give up to _you_. Give up. There's many more of us than you."

The smile that curved onto his face creeped me out. Turning away from us, Yuki strutted down the hall.

"You love her?" My voice was soft, but somehow I felt betrayed. Why though…?

"Yes. Since… well, since we were little. She's always been there. And…"

"I know, brother. I…" I took a slow breath. "I love her as well."

* * *

Dun-dun-duuuuuuuuuuuun!

Would it be bad if I said I wanted to cause drama between the Twins? Oh my, I'm such an evil writer!

Anyways, tell me what you guys think! Should their be a rift? Or should they work even harder together to make sure Kisuru is safe? The choice is yours!


	6. The Truth

Hello everyone! Welcome back! I hope you're doing well?

Haha good! (At least I pictured your response as either 'I'm doing amazing!' or 'FUCK YOU I WANNA READ THIS SO STOP TALKING!')

My goal of this chapter is to make you cry :P

Wait, is it bad that I'm saying that? o.o

I dunno, I just want someone to cry over something I write! D:

There is actually a little story behind Kisu's freak out that involves my very own life! So this is a truth thing that sorta/kinda happened to me.

Anyways. If this did jerk on your tear chain a bit, let me know! :)

And than follow up by giving me hell for writing such a good yet awful-tearful chapter, alright? :)

**MICADEE!**: This one is for you. So thar! :P

* * *

**Kisuru**

I woke up alone. No one was near me. It made me shiver. I don't know if I was cold or not. I didn't know if I was truly awake or not. I felt numb. I felt broken. One night, and I already was reduced to a plaything. Emotionally, I felt crippled. The damage was physical, but it was inside my head where it hurt most.

I closed my eyes, a black feeling working its way into my chest. I was scared. I was terrified. Before I knew it, I was gasping for breath. I began to cry, clutching the pillow I had to my chest. It wasn't like a normal cry. This one was scaring me. It seemed like I was hyperventilating. My eyes were flashing around so fast, I couldn't even see.

"Help me," my voice was barely a whisper.

**Hikaru**

A shiver ran through me. I bolted up in my bed in a cold sweat. Kaoru's legs were entwined in mine. Late last night we had moved Kisuru to our house to keep watch over her. Right now, something was wrong, I could feel it.

Two seconds later, Kaoru bolted up as well. "Kisuru!"

We looked at each other, eyes both wide.

We shot off, barely making it out of the bed in time. We were so tangled in the sheets that we ended up tripping. Scrambling up, we opened our doors, not caring about the clatter of racket that it made.

We ran down the hallways, our breathing in short gasps. We stopped at her door.

I wasn't sure what to expect. But when I opened the door I felt like I was glued to the floor. The room was in shambles. Kisuru was huddled in a corner, hugging herself tightly. It looked like she was hyperventilating. I wasn't too sure. Her normally perfect red hair was twisting this way and that. If it was even possible, I think Kisu's skin was even paler than before.

I lurched forward, but Kaoru held his hand up.

"Kaoru!" I hissed at him, but he shook his head.

"Look at her. If we walked up to her right now, she might get scared and attack us. We can't do that. Tread carefully." He held a finger up to his lips to signal to be quiet.

Slowly, we walked towards her. Ki's eyes flickered around the room in frantic motions. She looked like a scared bunny rabbit.

"Kisu…?" Kaoru spoke slowly.

She blinked slowly, focusing in on us. Even her eyes were pale. Tears had filled them more than once. Her cheeks were red, as was her nose. She had been crying for a while. Her body was still shaking fiercely.

"Kisu…" I kneeled down in front of her, reaching out slowly.

Instantly, she flinched. My heart squeezed at the thought of what happened to her.

"Kisu, it's only me." I touched her cheek gingerly. Slowly, she winced. After a few seconds she relaxed. Her breath became normal. Closing her eyes, she nuzzled my hand.

I reached out with my other hand. Her eyes shot open, and her hand hit my chest hard. The air rushed out of me, but I didn't drop my gaze from hers.

"I won't hurt you, Kisuru. It's me. Hikaru. Kaoru is right here too." Kaoru came to kneel down beside me.

"Help me," her voice was so quiet and soft as tears fell from her eyes again.

"Kisuru!" Kaoru gasped at her. Our Kisu didn't cry. She hadn't for a long time. It meant she was truly in pain.

"Come here," I motioned for her to move closer to me so I wouldn't have to reach to touch her.

Locking gazes with me, she launched herself at me. I barely caught her before I fell backwards. I hit the floor hard, but at that moment, I didn't care. I wrapped my arms around her, taking care not to touch her back injuries.

Kisu cried more, and my heart broke for her. Our little Kisu was hurting, and we didn't know how to help her. Giving her a gentle squeeze, she squeezed me back. My pajamas were thoroughly soaked. But at the moment, I really didn't care.

Kaoru moved to sit beside us. Slowly, he brushed her hair with his hand.

After what was probably hours, Kisu cried herself out. Her body rose and fell in steady breaths. Our poor, poor Kisuru.

I shifted a bit, and her head shot up.

"No! Don't leave me," her plea tore through me. It sounded so desperate. It seemed like we were her life.

"Kisu," my voice broke. Kaoru looked at me, tears were swimming in his eyes too.

"Ki, we won't leave you." Kao's voice was barely audible, but she nodded.

"Please. Come to our room. Stay with us." My throat felt constricted as I tried to keep my tears in check.

After what seemed like an eternity, she nodded.

Kaoru picked her up, cradling her to his chest. "I'll carry you, sweetie. You must be exhausted."

For a moment, she seemed like a robot, unsure of how to react. Nodding, she closed her eyes, cuddling up to his chest.

Kaoru nodded at me, giving me a moment, he left the room.

In that instant, I cried like I never had before.

**Kaoru**

"Everything will be okay, Kisu." I tried to keep my voice light. I had to be strong. Hika needed a moment to regain his strength. Poor Kisuru would need an eternity to regain hers.

The maids were standing at our door, wringing their hands anxiously.

"Young master?" A petite one asked in a curious voice.

"Everything is fine. I'm sorry if we woke you. Please, go back to sleep everyone."

Nodding, all of them left except for one.

"Is Lady Kisuru…?" Ah, yes. This maid used to care for Kisu. I had forgotten all about that. The maid's name was Hanamiki Natsuo. With golden blonde hair and pale brown eyes, she was a simple woman. Hanamiki must have been entering her 40's by now.

"Kisuru had a bad time with that… _fiancée_ of hers." I spat the word fiancée. Hana's eyes narrowed as well.

"Her father finally did it, didn't he? Lost all of it and got rid of her. That…" she took a moment, as if she couldn't find a word bad enough to use. "That… ugh! There is no word I can use to describe him. He's a despicable, manipulative bastard!"

In the back of my head, I mentally cheered for this woman.

"I agree. And that fucked up fiancée of hers doesn't deserve two seconds of her time."

"It's Yuki Tsuneo isn't it?"

I frowned, she asked it as question. Which meant she didn't know. But yet she knew who it was.

"Yes," I murmured. "Why do you ask it?"

Her hands flexed gently, before fidgeting with her own pajamas.

"Yuki was engaged once before, young master. He was engaged to Natsuki Mayuri. The girl that…" Slowly, Hana's hands rose to her mouth as though she was going to be sick.

"Speak. What happened to Natsuki?"

"Pardon the question, sir. But… you don't know?"

"No." I was growing impatient. "Out with it. What happened."

Glancing at Kisu to make sure she was asleep, Hana began to speak. "Natsuki was an amazing girl. Bright, brilliant. A future ahead of her. Then she was betrothed to Yuki. She seemed happy at first, always there for his beck and call. But eventually that changed. She grew withdrawn. She couldn't have anyone touch her. Natsuki couldn't stand to be in anyone's presence. One night she got into a fight with Yuki. It had been over her hair. Her fucking _hair_. He killed her, master. That night he stabbed her 12 times. She died."

The woman took a slow breath, "I fear he will kill Lady Kisuru as well." Bowing low, she turned and walked away, leaving a very stunned me in the hallway.

* * *

As always, thank you for your support. So, did it make you cry?!

Please let me know! :)

Gosh, I sound terrible asking you guys if I made you cry!

D: what kind of a bully am I?!

Hopefully the kind you will love forever?

Haha. Thank you again for reading my crummy little story. I'm thankful so many of you have enjoyed it so far!


	7. Controlled

My darlings :) It's so great to have you read yet another chapter of this wonderful story!

This one has some interesting information, but you may find it boring. Don't kill me, okay?

Just keep on hatin' Yuki ^^

Anywaaaays.

On the next chapter I plan to bring Kyoya into the story in a _very_ interesting way ;D

Gosh, I'm so terrible!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Kaoru**

The sun was far too bright when I woke up. I felt disoriented as I sat up. Glancing about the room I shared with my brother I felt a frown work onto my face.

"Kisuru!" I searched every corner, a panic swelling in my chest. I moved to wake Hikaru, but then froze. Kisu was wrapped in Hika's arms. For some reason my mouth fell open. Slowly, I closed it. It shouldn't surprise me, should it? Hikaru was much more expressionless until it came to someone he loved.

And he truly loved Kisuru.

I was jealous of him. In truth, I loved Kisu as well. I wanted to be selfish, to take her away from him. To shove him off the bed. To yell at him 'That's my Kisuru you're holding!'. But I knew that I couldn't. All three of us had come so far. Been through so much. It wasn't like I could take my brother away from something that made him happy.

A knock came from my door, and I frowned again. "Come in." My voice was low. I didn't want to waken either of my two bed-mates.

A servant opened the door. "Master Hitachiin? There… there is someone here." His voice and face both mimicked the worry that clouded the air around us.

"If it's Tamaki tell him to come back later." That idiot.

"It's not Master Tamaki, sir. He says his name is… Tsuneo?"

I visibly bristled. How dare he come here, onto our property! "I'll see to him in the sitting room. Don't you dare make him comfortable, though. If you do, I shall see you fired!" I hadn't meant to be that rude to him, but the thought of this scum-bag in my own house make me sick.

As slow as possible, I got dressed. Kisu and Hika were both sleeping soundly. For a second, I contemplated waking Hikaru up to come with me. But then I realized he would probably kill Yuki the second they were in the same room.

I glanced to Kisu, my face softening. She looked angelic when she was fast asleep. Almost as though nothing had happened to begin with. A small smile worked its way onto my face. Our little Kisuru.

I sucked in a slow breath as I closed the door behind me. It made no noise. Good. I walked down the hallways, slow as possible again. That bastard could wait.

"Kaoru?" My mother stopped me. "Kaoru, what is it? I just came home for a minute, but I'll be leaving on another business trip I'm afraid. Is something the matter?"

"Mother," I murmured. "Do you know who is in our house at this very moment?"

She cocked her head to the side, "I heard Kisuru is here."

"Do you know of Yuki Tsuneo?"

Her look grew dark, and for a second, I honestly thought she was going to break something. "Kisu is his newest victim isn't she?"

God, did everyone know about this Yuki guy except for me?

"Yes." My mother's hands clenched at this news. I wasn't sure if I could take a step back, or give her a hug.

"Then her father…" she couldn't even finish that sentence before looking like she would hurl. "Listen. There is only one out. This may sound extremely cliché Kaoru. But either you or Hikaru must marry her. Technically, it'll mean you own her. But I'd rather see it to you two, then that bastard."

"Mother, it's up to Kisu to decide whom she will marry. But she can't at the moment. The things he did to her…"

"Why is he here?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't be having a nice little stroll admiring all the cobwebs, would I?"

She smiled at me, even though she hated my sarcastic streak. _Blame it on Kisuru._

"Go get him for me son." Brushing my shoulder tenderly, she briskly walked away. The formal mother was back.

Taking a deep breath to calm my frayed nerves, I walked down the hallway and into the sitting room.

Yuki sat on a couch, pushed up on the right wall. His arms were braced against the back of it, while his one leg was crossed at the ankle onto the other.

"Well, well. Hitachiin. You came."

"You're in my house, aren't you?" The sarcastic remark came at the fly.

Tsuneo inclined his head to me, "Touché."

"What do you want? I'm in no mood to even have you in the same country as me. As far as I'm concerned, you could take a leap off a bridge, drown in the water, and get eaten by a large fish. Then I would tap dance on your coffin at your funeral." I hadn't felt so graphic in my life.

Sadly, Yuki laughed good-naturedly. "Then it's fair that I would feel the same way! But that's not why I'm here. I know Kisu is with you, and I would like her back."

That arrogant and selfish son of a bitch. "You think you can traps into my house- uninvited may I remind you- and think you can just ask for Kisu back? You're a fool, Tsuneo. Kisu will never be allowed to go back to you again."

"Allowed? What, do you really think you can control her?"

"It's not about controlling her! Kisu is her own person. A cheerful, bright, and amazing person! I wouldn't trade anything about her for the whole entire world!"

"Really?" His voice was back to being arrogant again. "You mustn't understand anything, Hitachiin. In order to have a good wife, you _must_ keep her under control. You must make her realize that you're the only one she answers to. Any way possible." He clenched his fist, as though it was to prove his point.

"Don't think you'll ever be able to control her." I crossed my arms, now severely pissed off at this man. "No one can control Kisuru. She's one in her own. No one could ever hope to understand her. You would be the last on that list by a long shot."

Yuki stood in one fast movement, and was in front of me in another. "You will give her back to me. I own her. I signed the paperwork her father handed me. She has no one left except for me. That is how it will stay. I expect to have her back by the end of this weekend. If not, I'll be coming her to personally come pick her up."

"Fuck off. Get out of my house!" Hikaru was at the door, his face twisted in rage.

"Ah. The second Hitachiin. I suppose you know where she is, don't you?" Yuki was back to being calm.

"Get. Out. Of. My. House!" Hikaru was definitely mad.

Shrugging, Yuki followed a servant out of the room.

The two of us didn't move until he was outside.

"Is she still asleep?" My voice was quiet.

"I sure hope so. Let's walk back up. Explain to me why that guy was here."

Slowly, we made our way back to the hallway.

"He says he wants her back. That she needs to be 'controlled'. What do we do Hikaru?" My voice was soft. I began to feel like I was whining. "We can't let him get her. We just can't."

"I know." Hikaru looked straight ahead.

Knocking on our bedroom door, we entered it.

Then we froze.

"Kisuru?!" We both yelled at the same time.

The window was wide open, the curtains fluttering uselessly in the wind. Sunlight streamed onto the empty bed.

We turned to each other, our eyes wide. "She's gone!"


	8. Kyoya's Feelings!

Hello my darlings! From now on, you will need a nickname!

How about Nightians? Or Nightsies? I dunno :P

Anyways, don't be mad at me! My computer broke. My boyfriend smashed the screen by accident, so I'm sorry this was so long!

Kyoya enters the fray! Mwahahaha.

Crap, Kisu sounds like a slut doesn't she? I don't mean to :'( Don't hate her.

Please don't hate her?

Anyways, good luck my Nightians! :) You have all been Night'd! xp (Don't mind me. I'm over-tired and silly!)

* * *

**Kyoya**

Inwardly, I sighed. Tamaki had been yammering to be non-stop for over half an hour. It was beginning to get dull. His voice was beginning to give me a headache! All he ever wanted to talk about these days was Haruhi. So he liked her, what was the point? They would move on from each other – Tamaki would cry about having a broken heart and everything, then he would find another girl.

As for Haruhi? Well, I was sure she would find some other guy. Someone _better suited_ for her. In other words, not Tamaki Suou. A flamboyant personality didn't suit Haruhi's stoic one. _Even I would be better for her._

Now _that_ was a disgusting thought. I hated commoners. The only one who had ever truly appealed to me was…

I zoned out while thinking about Kisuru. Why would I even be thinking about her? Why did she even appeal to me?

I was treading on the Twins territory thinking about this. Part of me was even disgusted with myself, while another part of me was energized with the thought of her. Seeing her one that first day… I was surprised my heart didn't pop out of my chest.

_Great,_ I realized sourly. _Now I'm thinking like Tamaki. He's rubbed off on me too much. Thinking like a love sick teenager. The only thing that would be good about being with her was father would approve. I would stand higher in his eyes then my brother's. _

How evil was I? Thinking about leading her on for this stupid thing called 'respect'. But that was the problem. I did like her. I couldn't show that though. Tamaki would tease me so much. The Twins would hate me.

Something snapped me out of my moment, although I knew it wasn't Tamaki's irritating voice.

"I'll talk to you later, Tamaki." Ended the call, I tossed the phone on my bed. Standing up I stretched, only to freeze.

There, standing outside my sliding glass doors was Kisuru.

"Ki… su?" Why was she here? At my house? Wasn't she supposed to stay with the Twins?

Her hair was matted, her chest puffing like she was out of breath. Jumping down the steps from my bed, I opened the doors up, letting her step inside. Immediately she staggered, tripping on the slight step up.

My body reacted before I could think, catching her in my arms. After a moment, her eyes closed, her weight fully pressing onto me.

Frowning for a moment, I swept her up in my arms, bringing her onto my bed. Stepping her down, I sat beside her, glancing her over.

Her normal perfect hair was a mess, but other than that she seemed ago.

I grabbed my phone, punching in a number in it. Holding it to my ear, I closed my eyes.

**Kisuru**

When I opened my eyes my vision was blurry. I closed them again immediately. My head hurt.

"She's right in here." Kyoya's voice made my eyes open once more. I was at Kyoya's house. Why did I come here? I couldn't remember.

"Kisuru! You're up?!" I twisted my head, looking at him.

"To bright," I threw my hand over my eyes, effectively blocking out the brightness of the sun.

_That's not the sun. That's his light. It's still night out, dummy. _When I opened my eyes again the light was off. Sure enough, the curtains only showed a pale moon.

"Doctor, please look at her." Kyoya was saying please? Why was he so worried about me?

"I'm fine, Kyo!" My voice came out sharper then I had intended, but he didn't look unhappy. In fact a smile lit up his face.

"You must be better! Or at least somewhat. You have a sharp tongue again."

A smile managed to quirk to my lips, "Shut up."

"Please, let the doctor look at you, Kisu."

Shrugging, I sat up, groaning as I did. I didn't feel so useless anymore. In fact, I felt relatively whole. Everything else… the other days felt like a daze. Almost like they were a fog. My head ached from it. What have I done? What did I try to do? I couldn't remember. All I barely remember is getting here last night before collapsing.

I removed the top I was wearing, turning my back to the doctor. Gently, I felt his fingers touch me, sending shivers through me. Pain laced through me and I gritted my teeth.

Kyoya grimaced slightly, glancing away for the moment, then back to me. His eyes held a type of sincerity that I had never seen in him before.

I looked away from him.

I knew that for the longest time Kyoya had liked me. His lecherous father always asked me to marry his first born son. Like I would do something that stupid.

I was walking home when I overheard Kyoya telling Tamaki about him. And when Tamaki jokingly said Kyoya should go out with me, Kyoya actually said he wanted to.

But I didn't tell anyone about that. I stayed quiet. The Twins were, quite honestly, the loves of my life. But Kyoya… there was something different about him. It felt wondrous knowing someone who was so callous to others was so kind to me.

Well… sometimes at least.

"All done, my dear. Your wounds should heal soon. Here is some medicine though. Take them once a night."

"Thank you doctor." I smiled kindly at the older man. At least he was nice.

"I'll uh… show you out, doctor. Kisuru… you can grab some of my sister's clothing or mine or-" he blushed furiously. "I don't care."

Kyo exited the room in a rush, leaving me to stare at him in puzzlement. It was a shame he wasn't better friends with Hikaru. They both had such tempers.

The thought actually made me smile as I hummed a little tune to myself. Reaching into the draws of his dresser, I pulled out a nice button up white shirt. After a moment I shrugged. Why not after all?

As I buttoned up the last button the door opened. Thinking it to be Kyoya I turned around, a smile on my face.

It died the second I saw one of his older brothers.

A smile quirked on their face however. "Well, well. Little Kisuru. I see you've grown up." He stared pointedly at my chest, quirking his eyebrow suggestively.

_Manners. I must have manners. _

"I'm older now. Lest you forget, I turn a year older every year too you know."

"Indeed you do." He closed the door, stepping towards me. I backed up against the dressed, looking for an escape.

"No need to be frightened from me my dear," He lurched forward, grasping my wrists tightly, pressing his hips into mine.

I cringed, before his smooth hands began to unbutton my shirt.

"No! Get off me!" I smacked his face hard.

My hand stung, turning red almost instantly. He hissed angrily, clutching his face.

"You stupid whore! You'll open your legs to my younger brother but not to me?!"

My fury set off. "Unlike you, _I _am still pure! I have not been violated by a man. And even if you were the last man on this planet, you still wouldn't get me!" I ran past him, opening his door so fast that I ran straight into someone.

"K-Kyoya!"


	9. Secrets Revealed: Mama

And the plot thickens!

So I know some of you were a tad bit worried about the whole Kyoya loving Kisu thing.

After you read this, you'll realize I did have a plan!

Trust me, this will make this a hell of a lot more interesting! Haha.

Anyways, my Nightians. Sorry this took so long. I got a tattoo on friday, plus I worked a ton! Soo... now it's sunday.

HERE YOU GO MY LOVES :D

* * *

**Kisuru**

It wasn't Kyoya I ran into.

Instead, it was actually Kyoya's father. He looked down at me, his eyes narrowed slightly. The man treated me like I was a peasant. Which was pathetic considering I was of a higher stature them him. But, in truth, I had always detested this man. Kyoya deserved more in life then a father that spit upon him for no reason at all. Especially a father that couldn't care less whether he lived or died. All Kyoya's father cared about was money and prestige.

"Well, hello there Miss Makoto. Or would you prefer Miss Masaki?" A cruel smile curved to his face. He almost looked disgusted by my presence. _That little bastard._

My anger flared, but I took a slow breath. "I would prefer Masaki. I have no relation to my father what so ever. I would appreciate it if you would remember that Mr. Otori. As well, do remember the only reason I am here if for your youngest son, no other reason. I still have no interest in marrying your eldest son."

"That is only because you have been sold to Tsuneo now." His voice was silky, as though trying to capture me in a trap. I wanted to claw his eyes out. This man acted like he was unrivalled in anything. When, in fact, it was the exact opposite.

"I am owned by no one." My temper was being set off far more then I had ever hoped it would be. Now that I was feeling like myself everything about me was returning to normal – the famed red-headed temper included. "Tsuneo doesn't own me. My father doesn't own me. No one owns me."

A smile quirked up upon his face before noticing his son who holding his cheek which was still bright red from my slap. The smile died as anger descended upon his face. "What did you do to him?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Manners were to hell and gone now. I didn't care about this asshole nor his oldest sons. "I _slapped_ your pig-headed son. He was trying to strip me, so I hit him."

Mr. Otori reached out, grabbing my wrist in a painful grasp. I mashed my lips together so I wouldn't yell out in pain.

"You think you can do whatever you like, Miss Masaki? Well you can't. How about I hand you over to Tsuneo right now? I bet he would pay a pretty penny to have you back?"

"Let go of me, Otori, or you will be sorry."

He only snorted at me, as though it was a funny to hear a girl say that.

"One last chance." I gave him a full five seconds, letting him mentally calculate in his head if it was smart or not. Obviously, he chose the latter. He gripped me tighter, and I reacted. I brought the heel of my hand up, smashing into his nose, which loosened his grip on me. Twirling out of his grasp, I brought my elbow back landing a firm hit on his solar plexus. Now, he reached out to grab me, pulling me hard against him. Snorting back at him, I stomped hard on his instep. Finally, I turned towards him, bringing up my knee to hit his groin thoroughly.

His groan of pain brought a satisfied light to my face. Then it crashed.

His pain was meaning my happiness? Maybe I was no better than Yuki. He was happy when I was in pain… and Mr. Otori being in pain made me so very happy. I felt myself pale. Maybe… Maybe I was worse than Yuki?

"You're just like your mother!" My vision narrowed, tunnelling in on Mr. Otori. Everything else blackened around him. My eyes were wide.

"Excuse me?" My hair must have been the most coloured thing about me. My skin was white, I felt like ice was freezing up my veins.

"She was the same way. Feisty. Angry. Full of intense passion-"

"That's my mother you're talking about!" Otori seemed to enjoy my anger now. Slowly, he straightened up, a cringe still in his face.

"You're right. Your mother was gorgeous. Radiant." His eyes seemed to haze over. Something was definitely wrong. "She reminded me of the sun. Warm and full of life. But then she met that man. That Makoto." His hands wound into fists. He couldn't even see us anymore. "She was engaged to be _married_."

"Dad!" Kyoya re-entered his room to see me, his eldest brother, and his dad. Automatically he rushed over to me, gathering me in his arms as if to protect me. I pressed up against him, unsure of what to react.

"She married that bastard!" Otori spit the words at no one in particular. Maybe my father? "But it was too late by than you know? It was too late for the late Miss Masaki. It was already done."

Kyoya tightened his grip around me. "What is this about?"

"He's… he's talking about… Mama." Something about where this was leading was placing a dreadful feeling in my stomach. "What was done? What happened to Mama?"

He looked up at Kyoya holding me, his eyes now focusing. "You look just like her you know that? But do you know what's even funnier? You don't look like your father. That's a saving grace. It truly is. If you had looked like him… well that would have been disgusting. But no, you're the spitting image of that mother of yours." He let out a laugh, while his eyes narrowed dangerously. "It almost makes me want to hurt you. You, little butterfly, took everything from me. All because of you."

"I… I don't understand!" And I didn't. Was this man completely nuts? How could I have robbed him of 'everything'. He seemed perfectly fine to me the way he was.

"No, you wouldn't understand, would you have? Shall I spell it out for you? I _cheated_ on my wife with your mother, Kisuru. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

The realization slowly sunk into me, making me gasp. "No!"

"That's right, butterfly. You are _my_ daughter. I am _your_ father!"


	10. A Choice

My Nightians! How have you been? Doing good I hope?

I know you've all been waiting for this - at least I hope you have been :)

I really want to create a connection between all the characters. Deeper feelings and such, so I hope it won't bore you to much at least.

I just wanted you guys to know that if it wasn't for the reviews telling me how excited you are for me to continue I probably wouldn't haha. You guys are what makes me write :)

So thank you, my dear Nightians, for everything!

Now, enjoy this chapter called A Choice!

* * *

**Kyoya**

I think everything drained out of me at that moment. My emotions, my thoughts, everything. In my arms was no longer the girl I loved but… my little sister? I couldn't wrap my mind around that. She didn't look anything like my father. Hell, she didn't even look like any of us! Kisuru held more beauty than my own sister. I only hoped what father was spewing was a lie. Kisu couldn't have been my sister. It just didn't make sense!

_Theoretically speaking, it does make sense. Your father got hot and bothered by her mother and… A led to B. B led to… _I shuddered. My father was a sick freak.

"If this is true…" Kisu's voice didn't waver. She didn't falter either. A line of grim determination was set across her face. "Then why didn't you come and take me away from the man I had known as 'father'?"

"Your mother didn't tell me…" Father's voice almost sounded sad.

"Bullshit." Kisu jumped at the sound of her voice. There was such an edge to it that I could hardly believe it was her. I think she couldn't believe either. "Mama would have told me if someone like you was my father! You're hardly a man worth noting, but at least you were better than the man I did call father. Unless you raped her." I cut him daggers.

"I didn't _rape_ her!" Mr. Otori sounded offended by what I was saying. "Your mother and I _loved_ each other. More love then she ever felt for that pitiful man she was with in the end. If it wasn't for them arguing that night she would have never died! It's all his fault that my precious angel was taken from me."

"Shut up," my own voice rang clear. "Father, just shut the hell up! If you want to prove this to everyone you have a few choices. If she is your daughter, you will announce it in front of live TV, marking a claim to her. And 'honouring' her mother's passing. If she isn't, you will have nothing to do with her from now on. This will be decided on a DNA test. To which I will have one of my personal employed doctors take care of. I trust you have no objections?"

"Why does it have to be one of _yours_?" The disgust in my father's tone made my temper flare. Somehow I stomped it down, barely batting an eye at him.

"Because your doctor's will rig it. And I'm sure Kisuru doesn't want a Makoto doctor doing it. Kisuru, do I have your approval?" She nodded, the side of her head rubbing up against my chest. Was this really my little sister? After all this time, it's going to be Kisuru?

So many doubts were running through my head as I flipped open my cellphone, dialling the number for my doctor.

**Hikaru**

"Tamaki said he hasn't seen her either!" I think both Kaoru and I were going to snap. We had been phoning people all night trying to find Kisuru, but so far, we couldn't find her. On top of that, Kyoya wasn't answering his phone! So we were worried about the both of them. Kyoya was probably caught up in something with his father, as usual. But Kisu not being seen by anyone? She didn't have very many friends left here. Who else could she turn to?

"Do you think…" Kaoru sounded like he was going to cry. "Do you think Tsuneo got a hold of her?"

"Don't talk like that!" My eyes narrowed as I snapped at him. "If he was with her we would know. He would brag it up until we never heard the end of it!"

"He hasn't bothered us, Hikaru. Not since she left. He would have been here by now, you know that."

I frowned, rubbing my chin slowly. It was true. He hadn't shown up. Wasn't it all important he got her back? Or how ever the hell he wanted to say it. Kisuru wouldn't have gone back to him, I was sure of it. But what if he had simply found her? My stomach knotted uncomfortably. I took a few slow breathes, for I was sure I was going to throw up.

"Let's… go see him, Kaoru."

My twin looked at me, tears filling his eyes. "Hikaru… if Kisuru is there…"

I leaned over on our bed, hugging him close. "Shh, Kaoru. Don't do it. Don't place your mind in that situation. She'll be okay. She's our Kisuru, remember? She's always been our little Kisu." I let out a laugh, trying to sound confident. I think even Kaoru could see through my façade. "She's strong and brilliant. Beautiful and enchanting. Hypnotic and…" I pondered what kind of word could even fit Kisu's personality.

"Graceful. She was angelic almost…" Kaoru wasn't crying anymore. His eyes were far off in a daze. A smile touched my lips. Kaoru was thinking about Kisuru.

Kaoru was honestly perfect for her. We may have been twins but he was gentle. He knew how her feelings worked. He'd never hurt her before. I'd lost my temper one to many times. However, Kaoru could always calm her down and make her happy. He was always the one who could get a smile on her face no matter what her mood. Her eyes twinkled a little brighter whenever he was around. Even Kaoru seemed happier. In the end, I knew if it came down to us, I would lose out to my twin.

For some reason, that did not bother me as much as it should have. Maybe it was because I felt that I could out-do him? I wasn't sure. I knew that I loved Kisu, I knew that Kaoru also loved Kisu. How could I make the girl I love choose? That was… it was beyond cruel really. But even I…

Even I wouldn't choose myself. I would choose Kaoru in the end. Kaoru was kind and gentle. He knew what to say. He didn't get jealous or enraged. He was calm and collected. He didn't hide his feelings – at least not to her. Kaoru had probably already told Kisu he loved her. Meanwhile what did I do? I got mad at her for an engagement she didn't choose. I _hit_ her because of it. Kaoru never hit her. Kaoru probably caressed her cheek lightly, telling her how stupid I was. Or how much he cared for her.

Was I going to lose out to Kaoru because I was so protective of her? I didn't want that. Kaoru and Kisu were my everything. Asking her to choose would not only tear her and I apart, but Kaoru and I as well.

How was this going to end?


	11. The Die is Cast

My lovely Nightians! :)

Thank you for your continued support, it really means a lot to me!

Soooo... this chapter is kind of touch and base, so I hope you don't mind that. You'll hate me for what happens though haha.

Don't be mad about the fighting, pwease? I promise you it's all for a good story. After this chapter it's going to have a dramatic change, so enjoy this drama while it's still here. Anywhoooo!

I hope you enjoy this latest chapter! :)

* * *

**Kaoru**

Was I always going to be the baby? No matter what I did, was I always going to be seen as the younger brother? The car was to warm when we got into it. Maybe that was because I was so nervous? As always, Hikaru was calm-faced. He may have turmoil happening every second of the day but he barely showed it. I cried. I felt. Yet my brother acted like nothing was happening. How could he be so calm in a situation like this?

"Are you still worrying?" Hika's voice cut through my bleary day-dreaming. We were staring out separate windows. Even though we weren't face to face he could still feel my turmoil.

"How can't I worry, Hikaru? Kisuru could be in pain. Or worse, she could be dead right now! How can you not be worried about that?" Hikaru didn't say anything, he just kept staring out his window. My anger snapped before I could stop it. "How can you say that you adore her? That you're her _friend_?! You're leaving her out there! Sure, you're trying to help get her back, but for all you know you could be the reason she ran away! You're cold and unfeeling Hikaru!" I felt tears well in my eyes. "You're acting like… like a jackass!"

"Calm down, Kaoru. Kisuru and you mean the world to me." Hikaru turned to stare at me, his eyes looking sad and burden-filled. "I'm so worried about her that I can barely think straight. If anything had happened to her… if anything is happening to her…" Slowly, Hika's golden eyes closed. When he opened there was a strange light within them. "I'll kill him. I'll kill Tsuneo."

"Master Hitachiin? We are here." The driver opened my door, allowing us to climb out.

**Kyoya**

It had been an antagonizing wait before the doctor arrived. I instructed him, in the briefest terms possible that we needed a DNA test for Kisuru and my father. Of course the doctor agreed whole-heatedly to do it. After all, in this world money talked. It took some persuasion to get the doctor not to ask about what was happening. Who wouldn't have been curious? I guaranteed him even more pay if he would keep his mouth shut about everything. Another agreement.

"Kisuru, how do you feel about this?" My voice was soft as I took her into a separate room for her test.

A light smile covered her lips although her skin was extremely pale. A shock considering she was pale as it was. "If it's true that he is my father… at least I'll have you for a brother!" A laugh escaped her lips. I wasn't sure if she was trying to cheer herself up or state a point. Either way I let a smile ghost upon my own lips.

"Everything will be okay, Kisuru. I promise." Why was I saying something like that? I couldn't promise this. What was okay at this point anyways?

A knock at the door allowed the doctor to walk in. "Thanks to the amazing abilities of technology, I have run your test over 3 times since the hour that I have been here. I have the results right here. I have not looked at them nor has anyone else. I figured you should be the first."

With that he placed the envelope on the table before us and exited the room.

"Kisuru… are you sure about this?"

"No." Another laugh, this time one that was quite forced. "Kyoya… will you read it for me?"

I blinked, my mouth forming a frown, but I nodded. I stood up, walking briskly to the table. What fate awaited us in this envelope? A possible future with Kisuru? But what kind of future could this be left with? A future of her living under this roof? With our father that is never pleased? With my brothers who would still try to make a move on her? I couldn't sentence her to that. So should I lie? No, that wouldn't work. My father will be reading this shortly.

I took a slow breath, and gave Kisu a reassuring smile. I held the envelope in my hands, slowly tearing into it.

My eyes scanned the paper, the breath caught in my throat.

"Kisuru…"

**Hikaru**

"What do you mean she's not here?" Kaoru looked like he was about to cry. I didn't know if it was from relief or more worry.

"You heard me." Tsuneo crossed his arms, leaning in the door frame. "She isn't here. But if she's not with any of us…" He reached out, grabbing Kaoru by the collar. "Where is she?"

"Get off of him!" I punched him hard before I had realized it. In seconds we were in a full blown fight. Tsuneo punched me in the jaw, trying to knock me on my ass. I felt my lip slip and I knew my face was going to be bruised within minutes. Tsuneo had a hard time breathing after my first punch however, so maybe that meant I would win?

Tsuneo hit me hard in the solar plexes, making me gasp. Again he lunched for me, but I was faster. I managed to land a few punches on him before we were torn apart.

"Get off of me! Get off!" I was shocked to see Mori holding onto Tsuneo. Mori's face was livid, something rare.

"Mori…?" I wasn't aware that Mori lived even close to around here.

"Kyoya called. She's with him. There's… something you two should here."

Kaoru's eyes widened. Almost to the point where it looked like he was a painting.

"Hikaru!"

"Let's go Kaoru!"

Kaoru ran towards the car while I looked back at Mori one last time. He simply nodded to me, holding the flailing Tsuneo, while I ran towards the car.

**Kaoru**

Something we had to know? My heart raced. Could Kisuru be dead? Could she be hurt? I couldn't fathom what was going on. All I knew was that everything in my body was on high alert. I didn't have Hikaru's over protective nature, but what I did have was something more intense. A burning need to make sure she was okay. What Hikaru said… about having to kill someone. It was the same with me. I would kill anyone to make sure she was safe.

Even if it meant killing Kyoya.


	12. We Are A Family Again!

Good evening my Nightians!

I'm terribly sorry for the delay with this story. I have gotten my computer back, which I'm quite happy about. But I ended up missing a few keys (they came back _after_ I got it back.) As well, some of the keys are still sticky.

I hope this chapter makes up for it :)

This chapter is about twice as long as I normally write, and this gives open to a new arc (I sound so lame saying this. Sorry!) for the story.

Hopefully no one has any complaints about this?

Well, since it's 1:30 am here, I think I'll upload this and hope you darlings all like it! :)

Thank you for keeping up with the Hitachiin Love Triangle everyone. It really makes me happy.

* * *

**Kisuru**

"Kyoya? What is it?" My eyes carefully scanned every inch of his face as he gaped at me. Surely it couldn't be that I'm actually related to him. It couldn't have been that way… right? Fate wouldn't be so cruel, could it? Wasn't that the biggest question, however. Fate was so fickle. Fate was angry and unyielding. Fate could most definitely screw over anyone.

"Kisuru…" Kyoya's eyes stared into mine. A small light came over them – whether it was good or bad I couldn't tell. Instead, he simply handed the papers over to me.

My hands shook as I reached for them. Was I prepared for the result? No, who could be prepared for it? I let my eyes scan the page, taking in every little detail. My breath caught, unsure of how to feel.

This was good… right?

**Hikaru**

I barely grabbed the handle before I was smacked into the door of the car. Kaoru was trying to scrambled out like I was. My heart-rate was rising. Everything was beginning to zoom past me. I was getting dizzier by the minute.

We did not knock at Kyoya's door, instead we barged through, ignoring everyone until we came to the place where we heard Kyoya's voice.

_"Kisuru…" _That was all we needed, the two of us grabbed the handle, forcing the door open together.

Kisuru was standing at one end, staring at some papers in disbelief. Her color had returned since we last saw her. She looked stable and level-headed now. She looked like Kisuru again. The color flushing in her cheeks made her eyes sparkle with life. She wasn't dull and lifeless anymore. Her back didn't seem to be hurting her considering the fact she was standing up straight, the full Kisuru air about her. Her vibrant red hair hung around her, curled into gorgeous springs. Fresh from a shower it seemed.

We collapsed against the door and the floor, breathing heavily.

The moment she saw us she dropped the paper, running towards the two of us. She hit us like a ton of bricks, hugging us closely. The familiar sent of her perfume curled off of her, filling my nostrils with a heavenly scent.

"Kisuru… are you alright?" Kaoru spoke first. A surprise seeing how impulsive I was. Kaoru was searching Kisuru's face. I wasn't sure exactly which 'alright' he was trying to refer to. Whether it be the physical pain she had experienced – and possibly still was in – or her emotional pain, considering the shattering way she had been last time.

Thankfully, she smiled. It was an endearing, heart-filled smile that lit up the entire room. "I'm fine, Kaoru. Please don't worry. I cannot exactly remember what happened after I went to sleep, all I remember is walking up to Kyoya's place and knocking on his window. The next thing I know Kyoya was bringing in his personal doctor. My back has started to heal. It's… painful every now and again. Just throbs of pain every once and a while. But it's mostly been fine. Other than that I'm honestly okay. I feel like myself again."

"She's no worse for wear." Kyoya pushed up his glasses and crossed his arms. "I'm sorry I did not call either of you. I should have, I know. You must be terribly angry with me. I completely understand if you are."

However, Kyoya didn't look too sorry about it. It didn't really matter though. We were both happy she was okay in the end.

"Let's go home, Kisuru." I opened my arms to her and she fell into them, murmuring a happy 'yes!' under her breath.

The car ride was peaceful now that Kisuru was back with us. Our only problem was Tsuneo, but at this particular moment, that was the farthest thing from my mind at the moment. Kisu chatter with us happily, almost like nothing had happened. I don't think it bothered Kaoru in the least. He eagerly nodded and chirped along with our dear friend, a smile placating his face.

"Right, Hikaru?" Kisu smiled at me.

I blinked, drawing myself out of my thoughts and into the conversation. "I'm sorry, Kisuru, what is it?"

Kisu only chuckled lightly, "Tomorrow at school, silly! I want to visit with the Host Club again. It was very entertaining. I was thinking we could throw a ball, and invite everyone in the school to attend! Wouldn't that be wonderful?" She clapped her hands together, that beautiful smile infecting me.

"Yes, it would be." I smiled myself, enjoying the company I was having.

**Kaoru**

"Wake up you two!" I placed my hands on my hips, glaring down at my Twin and the girl I loved. Our alarm had gone off ages ago, and yet they were still tangled in the sheets, eyes closed, snoring loudly.

Well, Hikaru was snoring loudly at least. Kisuru was making soft 'mew' noises under her breath. It was so cute that I almost wanted to cry. But since they still hadn't gotten up, I was in no mood to be happy about it. Feeling frustrated, I grabbed the nearby spray bottle and began to spritz them with water.

Hikaru was up instantly, hissing like some sort of cat. A look of anger burned into his eyes, but that slowly disappeared as he looked at me, laughing. It wasn't the first time we've used this spray bottle. Mornings when one or the other didn't wake up usually required it. It was a lot less time-consuming than shaking someone.

Besides, shaking someone was very commoner.

Kisuru grumbled, rolling over to rub her eyes. The tank top she wore to bed clearly showed the scars that had appeared on her back. It had been a few days since finding her at Kyoya's. Snow had fallen. It looked like giant balls of cotton from our windows. The first day it snowed, Kisu had been so happy that she ran outside without proper winter gear, leaving her with a cold. Thankfully, she had gotten over it quickly.

"What was zat fer?" Ki slurred her speech as she stretched. Her beautiful red hair was everywhere around her, flying in every way possible. Kisu's eyes sparkled with sleepiness, danger, and aggravation. Yet, somehow, it was refreshing to see.

"It's time for school. I don't know how you can sleep so much, it's almost ridiculous. Honestly, Kisuru, how do you do this?"

Instead of being offended, she just laughed. "Take me or leave me, Kao. If you hate how I am, why do you like me so much?" A slight wink made _me_ aggravated instead.

That was the problem. I _did_ like Kisuru. A lot more than I should. Hikaru and I hadn't spoken about our feelings since she started living with us again. How could we? Just her being here was pleasant enough. Within these couple of days at school, Kisu had become quite popular. Despite the looks of warning from the two of us, we could see the lecherous glanced from the other guys. Even when Kisu was wearing the male uniform instead of the female one. Honestly, no one seemed to care. She was popular with the girls of the school, which drew them to the Host Club since that's where she spent most of her time after school. Even the males had begun to come to the club to gain her attention. Not that it mattered; she chatted with everyone evenly – whether you were a male or a female.

"Come on, Miss Kisuru! Get up!" In an instant, Hikaru had ripped the covers off of her to scoop her up in his arms. Kisu squealed in delight as Hika spun her around to place her on the ground lightly. I had to admit, her pajamas of shorts and a tank top was something that left little to the mind sometimes.

_This_ was definitely one of those times.

I automatically shook my head away from those thoughts. It was too early for any of the sort. I didn't even know if she liked me.

I didn't even know if she liked _him_.

"Get dressed, Kisuru! We have to _go._"

A slight eye-roll from her made Hika laugh. "Yes, mother. Shall I cook breakfast, wash the floor, paint the walls, and shine your shoes as well?"

"Are you always this cheery in the mornings?" I remarked, looking her in the eye as she turned to face me.

"Only when you get so frustrated over it." She winked once again.

I threw my arms up, completely exasperated. "Just get ready."

Thankfully, she was ready within ten minutes. Today her hair was tied into a high pony-tail; yet it still fell to the center of her back. Her eyes were rimmed in black, making them pop beautifully. She was wearing her normal school uniform – something I was beginning to hate. Mother had given her such elegant clothing – both for formal and play – and she still hadn't had the chance to wear them!

School uniforms were beginning to frustrate me.

"So what's the deal for today?" Hikaru yawned, slouching in his seat.

"Regular stuff. Study than off to Host Club. Apparently, the King has some new 'ideas'." The groan was collective some the three of us.

"Well, at least the ball is coming up soon." Kisu's remark did cheer us up a little bit.

In three days time, a lavish ball was going to be thrown by the members of the Host Club. Kisuru's idea had been a hit, and Tamaki wanted to do it. Since this was the last year Hunny and Mori would be with us he was happy to plan such a big event. For the first time since we were kids, we would be able to see Kisuru in a dress. Something she promised to do on a few conditions.

Kisu would be considered a member of the Host Club even though she was a girl.

Once a week some event must be thrown. Whether it be a masquerade, a flower party, etc.

She _didn't_ have to wear the female uniform.

Of course we agreed to those rules wholeheartedly. They were simple things for chance to see her dress up.

The clock ticked on as we arrived at the school.


	13. Shall We Elope, My Love?

**STOP! READ THE TITLE OF THIS CHAPTER FIRST!**

Now you may continue reading :)

Hello my dearest Nightians. I trust you have all been well?

I'm excited to have Kisuru back to normal. It makes me feel happier being able to control her like I would myself. Hopefully I don't irritate anyone with her antics :)

So, big news for me. I have finished writing my book. 23 chapters. 60000+ words. 103 pages. I'm impressed with myself. Today I was able to start scouting for some literary agents. I found some, and I hope they will be interested in my work.

The one thing that saddens me about it is the fact that in Canada there aren't very many publishing companies that are open to unsolicited manuscripts. It makes me very sad indeed :(

Anyways, I won't hold you up any longer.

Enjoy ~

* * *

**Hikaru**

"Are we ready for the ball?" Kisuru collapsed onto the sofa beside me. She had been entertaining customers all day and it was beginning to wear her out. She looked like she was getting a fever. Paleness had settled over her face that worried me. Kisuru refused to admit she felt sick; instead she insisted she was just getting excited.

"I believe so. Tamaki is going out of his way of course. It's his chance to impress Haruhi." I placed my elbow on the arm of the sofa, resting my chin in my palm. Tamaki flittered around Haruhi, like a moth to a flame. Haruhi, on the other hand, just looked annoyed that the King was doing such trivial stuff. Haruhi, like everyone else, wanted to see Kisuru in a female outfit for the first time ever.

Kisuru patted my free hand, smiling. "That Tamaki is something else. It's great that you are such good friends of his." She placed a pale finger to her lips. "I wonder if Tamaki realizes how lucky he is to have you guys. I'm sure he does. How couldn't he?" Kisuru giggled.

"Kisuru, come here for a moment." Kyoya's voice called to her from the other side of the room, where he was typing furiously on his computer.

"I'm probably in trouble," A small laugh turned into a grimace.

Getting up in a graceful movement, she treaded over to Kyoya. I shifted on the couch, watching the two of them. Kyoya said something to her, pushing up his glasses. She nodded, responding in a laugh. A small smile quirked on Kyoya's face as he placed his free hand on Kisuru's shoulder. He leaned in, murmuring something to her. Kisu responded by shaking her head, frowning a slight bit before her smile came back. She stuck a finger up, tapping his nose gently before sauntering off.

Their actions came at quite a shock to me. I knew Kisuru had been close to Kyoya since we found her. But the way they were acting together was beginning to irritate me.

I turned around, crossing my arms. I loved her too much to allow her to be used by someone like Kyoya. I knew that Kyo did have a good heart. But I didn't believe he would treat her right for one instant.

"Stop glaring at me." Kyoya's voice made me jump as he flopped on the sofa, crossing his legs. "I am not taking away your Kisuru, nor will I ever."

"Who asked you?" I huffed, my eyes snapping fire at him.

Kyoya only sighed at me, "Hikaru, calm down. I see her like a little sister; although she is not related to me by blood but a very common _bug_. When she was with me we had a minor mishap that proved to be false. Nothing to worry about. Kisuru is still yours."

I sighed, closing my eyes for a long minute. "That isn't true, though, is it, Kyoya? Kisuru is still engaged to Tsuneo. That's something I can't change. We both know the longer we keep her away the more angry he will become."

"It is a sad reality that she has to live. We could always kill him."

I gaped at my raven-haired friend, shocked something like that would come from his mouth. He only shrugged good-naturedly at me.

"I am only kidding, Hikaru. Actually, I've decided to do a little digging. I'm sure I can find something to lock him up." Kyoya stood, brushing off his pants in quick motions.

"Thank you." I looked up at him.

Kyoya only snorted. "I'm not doing it for you." With that, he walked towards Tamaki. He easily detangled the blonde from his attraction to pull him away.

**Kisuru**

I grabbed the chance of Tamaki being distracted to talk to Haruhi. It seemed she was excited for this ball, but not all the preparation for it. In fact, she looked rather disdainful about the whole process. Haruhi flipped through magazines, clearly showing disgust in things she didn't like, while smiling at the things she did like.

It made me laugh a little bit.

I grabbed a chair, placing it next to hers. Automatically she jumped, unsure of who was now invading her space.

"Sorry!" I held up my hands in a peaceful gesture. "I was only hoping I could help you. You are ordering for the decorations aren't you?"

She smiled at me, "Yes. I am."

I nodded, blowing a piece of hair out of my eyes. "Well what have you picked so far?"

Haruhi flipped open a book, pointing to a few pages. "Well these flowers are pretty. Oh, and this drapery would be nice. We could use these for table cloths and this for glasses or-"

"Hang on a second. If you want to use those flowers, you would need to use these drapes," I pointed to a different set. "We can still use those table cloths, but these glasses would be much better."

She frowned at me, her forehead wrinkling slightly. "How do you know all of this?"

I shrugged, "Mother did teach me some stuff before she passed. She loved to decorate, it was her hobby. Eventually I just came accustomed to it. I even helped her when it was needed."

Haruhi looked at me for a full minute before she smiled. "I wish I could have met her. Your mom. She sounds like a nice lady."

Tears burned the back of my eyes, but I simply blinked them away. "She was the best. When she couldn't be there, she always tried to send me to the Twins. I guess she didn't want me to have a void, you know?"

A sad smile crossed Haruhi's face. "Yeah, I do know. I also lost my mother. My father more than makes up for it most days." Her laugh was not hollow, yet not extremely happy. "If I could have one wish, it would be that we could all be a family again."

I smiled at her, "I know the feeling. I wish you happiness, Haruhi Fujioka."

"I wish you happiness as well, Marissa Masaki."

"What are you girls talking about?" Tamaki butt into our conversation, clearly trying to gain Haruhi's attention.

Haruhi only glared at him, "Girl things. Butt out, senpai."

Tamaki began to fake cry, "Haruhi! What are you so mean to me?"

I grabbed Haruhi's hand, winking at her. "She's in love with me now, Tama. Haven't you noticed that? We were planning on eloping tonight. We would be back for the ball of course. Than we would be off, travelling the world. I can make her feel cozier then you ever could!" I pressed Haruhi up close to me, smiling flirtatiously. "What do you think about that, my little Haru?"

A grin spread across her face as she tried not to laugh. "Oh yes, Riss. Please, whisk me away! I know father will approve of you. We will have a wonderful time eloping. A beautiful wedding. Flowers being thrown at us, a limo ride, heck, even a fancy honey moon! We could dance the night away under the full moon."

I grinned back at her, "Anything for you, my love."

"No! Haruhi! You can't do this to me! Please, Haruhi! I-" Tamaki began to flip, reaching out towards us.

The Twins elbows intercepted his head together, letting him fall to the floor in exaggerated pain.

The four of us began to laugh at him.

This moment was peaceful and just. It made us seem like a real family. Something I could have only dreamed about, once upon a time.


	14. Miss Masaki

I'm going to go out on a limb here, alright?

Now, correct me if I'm wrong, alright?

But...

I THINK YOU LOVE THIS STORY!

So, my Nightians, was I right?

Thank you to all of the reviews, the favourites, and the follows! Every single one means a lot to me.

I got my second rejection letter from an agent today :( so Miss Marissa Night is feeling mighty down.

So uploading this chapter might just do the trick!

Thank you to everyone who enjoyed the last chapter. I really enjoyed writing such a fun and playful one myself.

I'm loving the complexity of the Twins emotions. They love her but don't want to ruin anything between them.

But... y'know... THEY FREAKING LOVE HER! X3

Jesus I love this story.

I'm sounding way to boastful now.

SOWWI D:

Go on, read this chapter. You know you want tooooooooo! ;)

* * *

**Kaoru**

I shopped with Hikaru and Kisuru, collecting items for the ball. Mama had graciously donated her closet for Kisuru's wearing pleasure. Surprisingly, Kisu took hours finding out which dress she wanted to wear. With her pale skin and brilliant red hair, it left only slim options.

Even so, those options had taken hours.

The dress she chose was so breath-taking and gorgeous that I knew I would never again see her so beautiful.

"Right, Kaoru?" Hikaru said, nudging my shoulder.

"What? What's going on?" I blinked, turning to see Kisuru holding a small kitten in her hands. Her face was alight with excitement and happiness as the tiny creatures mewed up to her. Kisu's eyes had softened as she petted the white fur ball.

"I was telling Kisu here how we had a kitten when we were younger, but it ran away. Remember?" Hikaru looked at me for a full minute, almost to see if I had lost my head.

"Oh yeah. Ambros, right?"

Kisuru giggled before Hikaru could answer. "Ambros? Like, _Greek_?"

We frowned at each other before shrugging at her, "Yeah."

"That is wicked cool. I'm in love with Greek stuff. I'm hoping to take some time off school and travel to Greece." A faraway look appeared in her lovely eyes. "I want to experience the culture, the _mythology_. It would be so much fun. I've studied the Greek Gods for years now. Same with the mythology about them. It's all so _fascinating_."

The two of us couldn't help but stare at her. Kisuru was so alive when she talked about the stuff she loved. But we had never seen her like this. _This_ animated. It was astonishing to see her light up so much. The kitten mewled at her, as though it understood her obsession perfectly. Kisu giggled, nuzzling the tiny creature to her cheek.

"We had better go. If we stay any longer I'll never be able to let this little devil out of my sight." Sighing sadly, she kissed the kittens head, placing it back in its tiny pen with his brethren. The white bundle of joy mewed at her, stretching up as far as it could to get back within her warmth embrace. Kisu patted its head lightly, waving it good bye. The baby cried out for the person that was holding it tightly.

It was honestly a heart-breaking moment. It looked like a mother leaving behind her baby. Before I could stand it anymore I turned, leaving the small store.

Kisu had an effect on people. Not only people but animals as well. This kitten was not the first animal that bonded to Kisu so strongly it broke the hearts of those around them when they had to part from each other. I guess that because of everything that has happened, seeing this little baby crying out for Kisuru was more devastating than every other time. Even when Ki had met out puppy when she was younger. The puppy died a few days after her first appearing. Kisu had cried for days; we didn't cry at all. Did that make us heartless? If so, we have changed.

Kisuru has changed us.

Hikaru and I didn't talk much about who loved her now. We just appreciated the fact we were all together. Deep down I think we were scared.

Scared we could be split up. Scared something could happen to one of us. Scared we may push Kisuru away. Everything scared us at this point.

I blinked suddenly, snapping myself out of my thought to reach out. I grabbed Kisuru, yanking her a couple step back. "Watch out!"

A car zoomed right where she was standing, clearly not seeing her. The car zipped by, the driver glancing at us menacingly before tearing off down another street. I frowned, mentally taking the license plate number for future notice.

Kisu looked shocked and befuddled as I let go of her wrist. A gleam of anger burned in her eye, but that quickly dispersed, showing her adoration for me. Her lovely eyes gazed at me, her mouth agape. Obviously she wasn't expecting something like that to be happening to her today.

"Are you okay?" Hikaru grabbed her face in his hands. I didn't miss the slight grimace she took as he began to run his hands down her arms and abdomen. Had I been too late? Did the car nick her? Did something else happen?

"No, I'm fine, Hikaru. Thank you. Kaoru, thank you so much for helping me. I hadn't even noticed that car. Although it does seem familiar. I can't quite place where I've seen it before, but I know that I have. Oh well, such is a day in the life of… well, us. Isn't that correct, boys?" A brilliant smile lit up her face like she wasn't even fazed by what just happened.

"Shall we go home?" Hikaru asked, trying to cover up the worried tone in his voice. I agreed with him right now. We should go home.

"Aww, do we have too?" Kisuru pouted like a pro.

"Not the cute pout!" Hikaru and I covered our eyes, trying not to scream.

"Come on you two, don't be so silly. There was one place I wanted to check out yet…" Her speech slowed down at the end of her sentence. We opened our eyes to see Kisu looking up to the sky. No, it wasn't the sky. It was…

**Hikaru**

"Kisuru? What are we doing here?" I blinked in shock as I looked around the one place I never expected us to be.

We stood in the foyer of Masaki Corp. Kisuru's mother's company. Everyone busily worked, barely paying any attention to the three teenager's standing in their foyer.

Slowly, Kisu made her way to the front, taking it one step at a time. It seemed like she was experiencing something new with each step. Emotions roared in her eyes, but none reached the rest of her face. Nervousness did seem to flow through her.

"Excuse me, I-" Kisu reached the receptionist, talking in a calm tone.

"Do you have an appointment?" The receptionist briskly snapped at her, not even looking up.

"Well, no, I suppose that I don't. But I would-"

"No appointment means I cannot help you. Please make an appointment than come back. Until then, good-bye."

Kisu seemed to have an internal struggle. Her hands fisted at her side. I felt hopeless staring at her. I wasn't even sure why we were here. Kisu's mother was dead, so why would she want to be here? Kaoru looked just as confused and miserable as I did. How could we help when we didn't know what we were supposed to be doing?

"My name is Kisuru Masaki. I demand to see who is in charge of this company, and I demand to see them right now!" _That_ got the receptionists attention. The lady looked up, eyes wide as she took in the fiery looking teenaged girl in front of her. It was obvious this visit wasn't ever premeditated.

The receptionist grabbed her phone, speaking very quickly while gesturing furiously. She seemed nervous now. After a few seconds, she placed her hand over the phone to address our friend. "The president will see you in the Masaki office. Is that okay?" Kisu narrowed her eyes, nodding slightly. The receptionist going back to talking.

We stepped forward, each of us placing a hand on Kisuru's shoulder. Now we understood what this was about. This company was now Kisuru's and she wanted to know who had control over it. Chances were the Kisu wanted this company to show her father she wasn't some material possession to be bartered and sold. No, instead this was something bigger. This was her way of showing him exactly who Kisuru Masaki really was.

"Will your… er… friends, be joining you, Miss Masaki?"

"They shall." Kisu nodded, giving her a glare. "Is that a problem?"

"Oh no, not at all!" The lady laughed nervously. After a few more seconds of talking she hung up the phone. "Please take the elevator to your right. 15th floor. The only door there will lead you to the office."

Ki nodded, moving towards the elevator. We tagged along behind her, silent, until we stepped onto the elevator.

"Kisuru, what is it that you're thinking?"

"This is my company isn't it? If the person who is over-seeing it cannot make just calls in order for this company to thrive the way it did under my mother's rule, than they deserve to be a commoner." She crossed her arms, leaning up against one of the walls. "I will not let some power-hungry person ruin my mother's reputation."

"What are you talking about?" We frowned at her.

She sighed at us. "Didn't you see the ads in the paper? Or the article on the news? How about the giant billboard where we were shopping? Masaki Corporations were designed to manufacture the technology that spies and assassins used. Our cover was always low-key. We invested into real estate, the stock market, heck, even into Ouran. We made these investments to keep people off our trail. Now, suddenly, conspiracy theories are up and running that we not only create the technology, but we keep a portion of it to ourselves. If there is a leak, it is because of this new president. My mother was never so thought-less of cavalier with her words as to slip up something of momentous importance."

The elevator dinged, ending our talk. Kisuru was visibly shaking. I could only imagine how much she must have wanted to run into this person's office and strangle them. But, instead, she took calm strides to the door, not even knocking before she went in.

A calm voice welcomed us. "Hello, Kisuru. Hitachiin brothers. Welcome. What may I do for you?"

The room was giant; pictures littering the walls. Most were of Kisuru's mother. Some were of Kisu herself. Others were of someone completely different. A large oak desk sat at the end opposite us, resting before 3 large windows that over-looked the city. The chair was turned to face the windows; no doubt admiring the view.

"You have tarnished my mother's name and company because secrets of what we create are being released." Ki's voice took on a tone we only heard once. She was showing her authoritative figure, something rare.

"Ah, but you see, young Masaki, that is not my fault. In fact, that blame should be placed on your father. He knows how much you value your mother's name. This is his way of ruining things for you since you do not comply with his wishes."

Kisu frowned, "How do you know all of this?"

The chair swerved, showing a younger man with black hair and the same startling eyes as Kisuru. We could only gape at the realization of what this meant.

"Because, Kisuru, you are not the only one to be a burden to our father."


	15. A Family Again

Hey Nightians.

Forgive me for taking so long. I'm having some family problems right now. As well my final exams are coming up, along with graduation. Plus I work almost every day cause we are short staffed.

Health has also taken a toll on me, and I'm not going to get to into detail but there is something wrong with my heart and my pancreas (or something like that) plus a bunch of smaller other things. So yeah, it's been a rough little while.

Anyways, here's my update. I'll try to update more.

Sorry if I bore you with these little remarks. I'm sure most of you skip them anyways, so I'll try to make them shorter from now on.

Enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

**Kisuru**

"_Our_ father?" I murmured, narrowing my eyes in disbelief. Was this man delusional? I did not have an older brother. In fact, from all that I had experienced, I didn't want to have any of my family anymore. The only one I did want was dead; so I had no family as far as I was concerned. Yet this man who sat before me dared to say he was related to me in any way, shape, or form?

"Believe what you will, Miss Masaki. You are… 16, correct?"

"I am 18." I corrected, grinding my teeth.

"I see. So you missed 6 years of my life. When I was born, father believed I wasn't his. The hair has it." He gestured to his wild red hair – a trait mama had. A trait that was also passed to me from mama.

"I don't understand. Why didn't I know about you?"

He snorted at me, shaking his head. "Do you really think that father would have openly told you that your older brother, who was a wanted criminal, have broken father's rules? Be a good boy, don't break anything, and don't intrude. 5 years old. I was 5 when father sent me away. He claimed that it was for a 'better life' but in reality it was because I was in the way. Fascinating how someone can love you one moment, than hate me the next."

I frowned, closing my eyes. What was I supposed to do in this situation anyways? My goal was to come here and gain control of Masaki Corp. But a Masaki was already in control. Did that mean it wasn't mine? Did that mean I would have to fight family?

"You're here to gain control of Masaki, are you not, little sister?"

My eyes snapped fire as I glanced up. "I expect someone who wasn't a Masaki to be heading this place. I felt it deserved to be back in Masaki hands. Yes, I was trying to gain control, but I see that I cannot do that."

A small smile quirked to my brother's lips. "I see. Well, how about a deal? A _partnership_, if you will. We are both Masaki, so it isn't fair that only I control this company. Hitachiin, you would agree to something like this correct?"

I turned to look at my best friends. I was seeking their approval in this; even though this was something that had nothing to do with them. I guess that proved how much I truly needed them in my life.

"I believe we can agree." The Twins nodded together, making it seem nonchalant. I could tell this didn't exactly make them happy, however. But for now I stayed silent.

"Excellent. Now, how about a proper introduction? My name is Tomoya Masaki. I was sent to a boarding school a few years after my birth so that I wasn't in our father's hair. Mother had been able to contact me on only some occasions. She had sent me a picture of you, letting me know I now had a baby sister. As your older brother, I will do whatever is needed to protect you, okay?" A dazzling smile lit up his face.

Before I could help it, I smiled as well. "It's nice to have family again."

A loud noise echoed from behind me, and I pivoted to see Hikaru slamming the door behind him. I looked up at Kaoru, a worried expression evident on my face. He simply shook his head at me, sighing.

"I-I'm sorry, Tomoya, I must go now."

"I understand. We shall keep in contact from now on, alright?"

"Yes, of course. Thank you."

Grabbing Kaoru's hand, we rushed out of the office to find Hikaru.

**Kaoru**

_Dammit Hikaru,_ my thoughts twisted angrily as Kisu and I ran down the halls searching for my brother. _She meant flesh and blood family. No one can replace us. We are a limb for her. She will always be our family! But instead you just do this…_

I couldn't explain how upset I was right now. How could my brother be so stupid? He prided himself on being the smart one! Ridiculous. Why couldn't he remain composed? His emotions were getting to out of control. I don't even think he could stop them at this point. But if he could only take a minute and _think_ well than maybe we wouldn't be in this situation to begin with!

After an hour of looking we gave up, hoping that he would be at home.

"I'm sorry," Kisu's voice was small. "I didn't mean it that way. You guys… you are everything to me. But to have an actual family member alive… it's more than I can explain. You would feel lost without Hikaru, wouldn't you? That's how I feel. I just…"

"It's okay, Kisuru. I do understand. Hikaru's still raw. He doesn't understand that you have a life away from us. He gets angered to fast because of it. He must feel like he's getting replaced. But he never thinks. That's a shame, really. But it's his fault. If he would stop and ask what you had meant by that maybe he wouldn't have been so upset over a few words."

"I hope he's at home. I need to apologize to him too."

I chuckled lightly, "He'll accept your apology without any problems, Kisu. He loves you."

A light giggle escaped her throat. "I know he does. So do you. So does your mother. Everyone in your family does!"

It felt like something was just crushed in my chest. I didn't realize if Kisu was just being naïve, or if she was telling the truth. Did she not realize that my brother and I actually _loved_ her? We wanted her for ourselves. We wanted to shield her from everything bad in the world. But did she really just see that as… a family love? That thought stuck into me like a blade. Had our intentions been unclear?

"Kisu…" I slowed down on the empty street, burying my hands into the pockets of my jacket. The wind had picked up, sending shivers down my spine. Kisu turned, puffing some air into her hands. It was obvious she, too, felt the cold wind. The weather here was terrible. Snowing one minute, raining the next.

Sure enough, snowflakes began to fall from the sky. I watched as the pure white flakes landed on Kisu's blazing hair. Her lashes became damp from tiny ones landing on her.

"What is it, Kaoru?" She rubbed her hands together, looking at me in a confused way.

It was one of those moments where I wanted to say something so bad I could have thrown it up. I stared at her for a minute longer, watching concern play across her pale features. Could I make out the words? Could I move my lips enough to even whisper what I wanted to say?

"Kisuru… you don't understand. We- I… I love you, Ki. Really love you. I don't want any other girl but you. I love everything about you. From the way your hair gets crazy after you sleep, to the way you laugh when you're unsure. I love the look in your eyes when your happy, and I want to erase the look when you're in pain. I don't want Tsuneo to have you, and I will not let him have you. He doesn't understand how amazing and gorgeous you really are. Everything about you sings with a pure light. I don't want that tainted. When you're confident and fighting you're methodical and mesmerising. Kisuru Masaki, I truly do love you with all my heart and soul."


End file.
